Dragon Ball Z: Son of The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Riolu16
Summary: Damian is the son of Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan. After living seven painful years without any family left, he made it official. It was up to him to find and kill Kakarot once and for all. But what happens when Damian discovers that Kakarot is dead after going on a complete rampage? It's up to you to find out! Please comment and review. This story takes place before Buu Saga.


Prologue  
It had been several years since my father had been proclaimed dead.  
My father, Broly, was a true warrior.  
Born with a power level of 10,000, just like myself, he was unbeatable.  
Or so I thought.  
Kakarot.  
Damn him.  
He killed my father, and every day I can't help but feel somewhat responsible.  
It had been 7 years since my fathers death.  
Seven painful years.  
Since my fathers death, I made it official.  
It was my responsibility to put down Kakarot once and for all.  
So I went forward with my responsibility.  
After training for the years passed, I did it. I made my way to planet Earth, in search of vengeance.  
My name is Damian, and I am the one destined to kill Kakarot, the oh so mighty saiyan.

Chapter I: Broly's Son

As my ship landed, my entire body tensed up. My rest was interrupted by a heavy crashing sound, followed by a fair amount of whiplash.  
I grunted and looked out of my spaceship's only window.  
The electronics displayed before me asking for permission to open the door.  
I confirmed the operation, and the door slid open, leading a ray of sunshine inside the small spaceship.  
I grunted as the light shone in my face and took a step out of the Saiyan ship.  
Once out of the pod, I let out a humph at the scenery.  
I was in a deep crater, more than likely being from my landing.  
I flew out of the crater and noticed a few Earthlings staring wide eyed and horrified of something.  
I pointed a finger at the man who appeared to be a farmer.  
"You," as I said that, the man nearly screamed, "where is the one they call Goku?"  
He didn't reply, just continued to stare blankly at me.  
I growled seconds later in frustration of not receiving a response.  
"I asked you a question!" I yelled furiously at him.  
He quivered and said, "I-I don't know!"  
"Hmm... Don't wanna talk hunh?"  
I stepped closer to the Earthling.  
His quivering only increased.  
"You are a weakling race. I can tear each of you limb from limb. Your power levels are in no case higher than mine. I am a million times more superior than you. Now I'm going to ask again," I grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted the man into the air, a neon blue ball of energy in my left hand.  
"Where is Kakarot?"  
"Please don't hurt me! I don't know who that is! Y'gotta believe me!" he begged.  
I growled angrily, which soon turned to laughter.  
I planted the blast to his chest.  
"Listen, I am against killing anyone on this planet, I am here on a mission. I don't enjoy reckless destruction, but if I have to submit to it, I will. Now you know where he is. He's the greatest warrior on this planet. If anything, all of you know where he is-"  
"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you drop him," a deep male voice threatened.  
I looked back at the speaker, not dropping the man.  
Before me was a green man with pointy ears.  
"A Namekian?" I asked.  
"Put the guy down before someone gets hurt," he scowled.  
I looked at the Namekian, then the man in my grasp.  
"Where is the one they call Goku?" I snarled.  
"That's none of your concern. Now I'll say this one more time, drop him or this place will be your grave."  
"You say that confidently as though you are able to defeat me," I laughed.  
"You're only a child. I'll go easy on you if you'd like," he grinned.  
I growled, "Child!? I am 16 years old! I can kill you with a single blow! You want the Earthling so bad?!" I tossed the man into the air.  
He screamed as he flew upward.  
I charged an energy blast into my hand.  
"Take him," I laughed.  
I fired the blast at the man and he imploded with no effort on my part, causing me to feel a bit shallow.  
The Namekian flew to me and began the fight with a sad attempt of a punch to my face.  
"Wow. That was almost worthy of me saying I felt it. But it just felt like the wind," I cocked my arm back, "My turn!"  
I grunted as I landed a quite successful punch to the Namekian's gut, then followed the maneuver with a crushing kick to his head.  
He was launched by the attack, down to the ground.  
He crashed into the Earth, and smoke and debris whirred into the air.  
I laughed haughtily.  
"You don't seem to realize who I am do you!? I am Damian, son of Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the true challenge on this miserable pebble."  
An incredibly bright light shone from the smoke.  
An orange beam of energy was sent my direction.  
I quickly moved to the left to dodge the oncoming blast, then fired a blast of my own.  
The glowing sphere grew incredibly quick in my hand.  
"Take this!" I yelled.  
As I was prepared to fire off my blast, I was struck by a wave of energy in the shoulder, which caused me to lose the power in my right hand.  
"Who did that!?" I yelled.  
"Over here kid," said another male voice.  
I looked to my right to see a man with black spiky hair, and a navy blue outfit, much similar to the Namekian's.  
He was flying in midair with his arms to his sides.  
"Where is Kakarot! Or Goku!? I've had enough games! I am here for him and only him! Now tell me where he is now before I kill both of you to get the answer myself!"  
"How do you know you're not looking at him?" the man asked.  
"Because... You are far too weak to be him."  
He laughed lightheartedly.  
"You seem pretty strong though. You might make a good warm-up for my fight with Kakarot. I'll keep you alive long enough to get the answer I'm looking for," I scoffed.  
"Who is this guy Piccolo?" asked the man.  
Note to self, the Namekian's name is Piccolo.  
"I am Damian. Son of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. I am here in search of vengeance of Kakarot. I'm going to kill him for the murder of my father. Once he is out of the picture, I shall leave with no problem. I am only here for one reason. Revenge. I have to live day in and day out with no parents. I raised myself for a long time, wondering who would take me in. No one would... And now... Err! I've had enough talk, now tell me where he is or else!" I screamed as I powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"You're Broly's son? Hmm..." the man said.  
"Gohan! Just get it over with!" Piccolo yelled.  
"Gohan? You are... The son of Kakarot," I released a heavy laugh as he confirmed with a scowl.  
"Then you definitely know where he is! Looks like I'll just have to kill his son to get to him."  
I was ready to fire a blast at Gohan until he yelled, "Wait!"  
I growled and absorbed the energy.  
"My father didn't kill your father for no reason. Your father attacked us! We never even made the first move. Besides... My dad is already dead," Gohan replied.  
My body tensed up.  
"What!? The strongest warrior on this planet? Dead!? Don't tell me he died of old age!" I screamed.  
"Nope. You know how we Saiyans age. He gave up his life defending the planet. So if you're here only for revenge," he got into a fighting stance, "I suggest you take the next spaceship out of here."  
I growled softly.  
'Dead?'  
"There's no way! I sense his energy from here! It is the highest on this planet, which I know belongs to Kakarot! If you do not tell me where he is, I will beat the answer out of you and the Namekian!" I shouted.  
"What part of Goku is dead don't you understand?" Piccolo snarled.  
"He's not dead! I sense him! Grr... I'll kill you!" I screamed as I fired an energy blast at the Saiyan, Gohan.  
Gohan swiftly flew upwards, dodging my attack.  
The ground beneath us flashed in a blinding light, followed by dust and debris filling the air.  
Once the smoke cleared, I started talking once again.  
"Think of that as a warning shot. Now I'll ask one more time... Where... Is... KAKAROT!?" I screamed as I powered up.  
The two opponents cringed as my power increased in front of them.  
"Gohan! There's no getting through to this guy! We'll just have to take him out ourselves," said the Namekian.  
"Yeah. I'm with ya on that Piccolo," Gohan replied to his friend.  
My grin faded into a scowl almost instantly as they stated they were going to fight.  
"Take me out? Ha! I am the strongest being in the universe! I am Damian, son of Broly! The legendary Super Saiyan! Once Kakarot is out of the way, I may just take refuge on this planet... It seems pretty nice here..." I finished my statement almost silently.


End file.
